bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Comedy Central Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 June 2015
09:10 o/ 09:10 o/ 09:10 :| 09:11 Why so happy meal? (cl2) 09:19 goldie! o/ 09:20 (derp2) 09:30 o/ 09:41 Finally built up the strength to get on 09:41 what ddo you mean? 09:41 do* 09:41 Vez if anyone asks where I am tell them I'm really sick and don't feel like doing anything. 09:41 oh. sorry to hear that. :\ 09:47 /o 09:47 hi mace o/ 09:47 Hello. :P 09:48 oh that's just cruel (ud) 09:48 Any updates on MAA today? :P 09:48 no :P 09:48 What is? MY FACE! :P 09:49 I juts lost a PvP battle, so I just started a new one, and it was the exact same guy that I lost too last time (ud) 09:49 I fought the same guy 2 times in a row (ud) 09:49 That happened to me once, I beat him the second time, though. :P \ 09:49 plus this guy has iron patriot AND tactician Star-Lord (ud) 09:49 there's no winning here (derp) 09:50 this is just not right (ud) 09:50 :P 09:50 Fall under 30% health and you're dead when fighting Star Lord. :P 09:50 yep (derp) 09:50 rocks fall (derp) 09:51 ooh, this other guy haz Fixer (derp) 09:51 I love (using) that power. :P 09:51 I can see this ending bad for me (derp) 09:51 Fixer is useful too. :P 09:51 I, of course, have him. :P 09:52 Mal! \o :D 09:52 I have him too (derp) 09:52 o/ 09:52 o/ MACE! (epic) 09:52 fixer just blew up (derp) 09:52 it didn't hurt me much (derp) 09:53 Fixer's Blaster Class mines DEVASTATE people. 09:53 :P 09:53 :P 09:53 :P 09:53 but when he blows up himself, its not that bad (derp) 09:53 Yep. :P 09:53 :P 09:53 Somehow. :P 09:54 :P 09:54 I'm only 10 command points away from getting Hawkeye :P 09:54 When I read "Self Destruct Sequence" I was expecting more boom. :P 09:54 :P 09:54 Nice! :D 09:55 ;p 09:55 Oop, brb. :P 09:55 NEEEEER. (Derp2) 09:55 Rice water is boiling. :P 09:55 if you want more boom do Human Torch's nova blast when he's at low health :P 09:55 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (derp) 09:55 Don't worry' I'm bringing my new TABLET in the kitchen with me. :P 09:56 :P 09:56 oh great now I have to decide something (derp2) 09:57 What seasonings do y'all think I should use with this? 09:57 IDK (derp) 09:57 With the rice? :P 09:57 try the trash can (derp4) 09:57 XDXDXD! 09:57 #IDon'tLikeRice (derp) 09:58 I have to deside if I want to use 5 gold to get Hawkeye or not... :P 09:58 Mine is so jazzed up ya can't tell it was ever white rice. :P 09:58 :P 09:58 :P 09:58 mace, what do you think? (derp) 09:58 Save it, Vez. :P 09:58 should I get hawkeye now, or continue saving my gold for destroyer (derp) 09:59 You're almost there. :+P 09:59 yeah, and I have enough gold to get all the way there :P 09:59 Just play Season 1 chapter 12 mission... which ever one has Viper epic boss. :P 09:59 me, and epic boss? (derp) 09:59 I don't haz the characters for that (derp) 10:00 Best level of farming, bar none. :P 10:00 :P 10:00 No Kitty Pride? :P 10:00 Get her whenever you have extra. :P 10:00 :P 10:00 okeyday (derp) 10:01 TRust me, as long as you exit without hitting end mission, so as to avoid getting 5 stars on the mission, youy can farm an awesome amount, up to 15 if all goes well, in every 2 rounds. :P 10:02 I have a A-Iso for Hybrid that makes his Agony attack a hemorrhaging attack (sie) 10:02 Niiiiiiice. :P 10:02 @mace: what do you mean? :P 10:03 Tis nice that ya have the epic A-ISO. :P 10:03 TEST. (Derp) 10:04 yes it is (derp) 10:05 hemorrhage is really helpful (derp) 10:06 I almost have level 9 hybrid... :P 10:06 almost... there.... :P 10:08 Mine is 13 now. :P 10:08 One me level... :P 10:08 Stupid autocorrect. :P 10:09 I was trying to say "mo" :P 2015 06 07